classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Westfall
Human (5,100) Goblin (480) High Elf (300) Half-elf (120) Gnoll Kobold Murloc |major=Moonbrook (4,000), Sentinel Hill (300) |affiliation= Independent (RPG)}} An odd place, Westfall both borders Stormwind, and is populated by humans not under the Alliance’s complete control. The region was stolen right under the Alliance’s nose by its own bitter people. This rich land has lain fallow since after the Second War, but it is now held by the Defias Brotherhood. Stormwind claims the land as its own, but it has found little time to be concerned with it, with insufficient funds and might to retake the region. A handful of farmers still try to keep their land, and some even attempt a tithe to Stormwind every year, but most only grow enough to feed themselves. The Defias Brotherhood controls much of the region, focusing in the southern area of Moonbrook. Once a rich agricultural center, much of Westfall now lies fallow and forgotten. The Defias Brotherhood, renegade humans who wield secrecy and technology against Stormwind, control much of the area. Bandits and gnolls raid those farms that remain, and Stormwind’s resources are stretched too thin to protect the beleaguered populace. Westfall has the mild temperatures of Elwynn, but winds batter it both from the sea and from Duskwood. The bare farmlands add little to break the wind, which can cut through clothing on a blustery day. Westfall is a a region of rolling pastures and farms that was once beautiful and green, but now has become barren with drought and maltreatment at the hands of bandits. The grass is yellowed and the fields are infested with ravenous carrion birds and mechanical harvest watchers gone rogue. The outlawed Defias Brotherhood has gained a strong foothold in Westfall, and controls several camps and farmsteads in the area. It is rumored that these bandits possess a large mine with an entrance somewhere in the small town of Moonbrook, and that they have connections with the kobolds that occupy the Jangolode Mine in Westfall and the various mines in Elwynn Forest. The defenders of Stormwind have erected a last bastion of military power in the region at Sentinel Hill, from where they issue commands to anyone willing to aid the cause. Although most of the area's farms have fallen to disrepair and passed into control of the Defias, there are still a number of farmers who bravely (and desperately) cling to their holdings in spite of overwhelming odds. Also note that on PvP servers high-level Horde players enjoy killing humans in Sentinel Hill. History All other Azeroth territories taken out of Alliance control had the Horde, the undead or the demons behind them. Westfall fell to bitter humans soon after the Second War. The Defias Brotherhood, led by Edwin VanCleef, attempted to take Elwynn Forest but failed. Its members chose Westfall as their home, and the farmers, still shaken from the Horde attacks, put up little fight. They found that the time to steal land from their own accepted ruler was when he was too concerned with orcs, undead and demons to realize that a good chunk of the continent was gone. The rulers at Stormwind, even with knowledge of the Brotherhood’s actions, considered other threats to be higher priorities and figured they’d get to Westfall eventually. They do not know the true threat Westfall presents — or even how much the city would miss the agricultural tributes the farmers made. Once the breadbasket of the kingdom of Stormwind, the land of Westfall started to grow fallow after years of conflict and neglect had diminished its harvests. Crops could eventually no longer be cultivated in the fields, and the once-abundant mines were ultimately deserted. Even the former defenders from Stormwind pulled stake and abandoned the lonely realm when the cost of upkeep became too great. Due to this lack of military protection, Westfall was all but destroyed by the rebel Defias Brotherhood and its minions, who could easily take control of the poorly defended farmlands. The Brotherhood, composed mainly of thieves and bandits, made Westfall their new refuge. Employing everything from local superstitions to sabotaging mechanical harvest watchers, the Brotherhood stopped at nothing to scare away trespassers and protect their stolen treasures. Only the People's Militia, a volunteer military organization, rose to stand in their way, recruiting young heroes of the Alliance to strike back and regain what was stolen. This battle is still ongoing, and in the end, the only hope the people of Westfall has is to strike directly against the leaders of the Defias, in hiding somewhere deep below ground. People and culture The peaceful inhabitants in Westfall find it a frightening place to live. While the Defias Brotherhood hatches its schemes to hurt Stormwind, the Alliance and all beholden to it, Westfall’s simple folk just try to live from day to day with thieves, bandits and gnolls threatening them. The thieves and bandits find it a large area in which they can plan their attacks without much bother. Little fun and celebration occurs among Westfall’s inhabitants, as they have poor community support and hardly any aid from Stormwind. The garrison at Sentinel Hill is nothing more than a Stormwind figurehead. The thieves of the Brotherhood, on the other hand, apparently live a fine life. Only a few Brotherhood members live in Moonbrook, presumably acting as sentries. The bulk of the population occupies the Dead Mines, which the Brotherhood has converted into an underground fortress. Geography Once a proud land of farmers and herders, Westfall now lies fallow for the most part because of the thieves who have usurped it. Weeds and seedling trees mark the rich land, and the wind cries over the fields. Thieves and bandits are the greatest problems here, but gnolls and the slouching harvest golems also terrorize the already harried farmers. Most of Westfall is choked by the Defias Brotherhood. The residents who are not part of the Brotherhood live in fear and constant vigilance and require Alliance aid that rarely comes. The instanced dungeon the Deadmines can be found in Westfall. No other dungeons or battlegrounds can be found here. The fastest way for an Alliance character to get to Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn is by flying to Sentinel Hill, riding across Westfall, and swimming south around the bend. Maps and subregions thumb|left|300px|Map of Westfall *Topographic map of Westfall Dungeons Travel hubs thumb|Sentinel Hill Flight paths from Sentinel Hill * Stormwind * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Rebel Camp, Stranglethorn Vale Adjacent regions Notable characters Westfall is home to several humans of note, both living and dead. At Sentinel Hill, Gryan Stoutmantle leads the People's Militia and sends promising young humans to rid the land of the clusters of Defias bandits who have taken a chokehold on the land. He assisted in his efforts by Captain Danuvin, who also seeks to rid Westfall of the vile Riverpaw gnolls. And at the Westfall Lighthouse, the ghostly Captain Grayson recruits adventurers of all factions to make Longshore a safer place to venture, one of the rewards for the quest is Grayson's Torch which is popular amongst RP characters because of it looking and acting like a flame-lit torch. Quests Sentinel Hill is the main settlement in this region. It has many subquests that culminate in a large instanced dungeon called "The Deadmines" where you must find and kill Edwin VanCleef, the leader of the Defias Brotherhood. The entrance to the Deadmines is located in Moonbrook, a broken town controlled by the Defias Brotherhood in the south-west region of Westfall, near The Dagger Hills. Resources Dropped items in this area and their purpose: * Oil: Used for the Lighthouse quest just offshore from the southwest tip of Westfall; * Hops: Used for a brewing quest available south of Moonbrook in the Dagger Hills; * Goretusk Snout, Murloc Eye, Stringy Vulture Meat: Used for Westfall Stew recipe at Saldean's Farm. * Okra: Needed for Westfall Stew quest, but not an actual ingredient in Westfall Stew. Other Resources: * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures * Boars * Carrion Birds * Coyotes * Crabs * Dust Devils * Ghouls * Gnolls * Harvest Watchers * Kobolds * Murlocs * Sharks Notes, tips, & additional resources * In Northwestern Westfall, running along the cliff, there is a lone windmill with a tiny shack at its base. It is surrounded by 6-7 Defias mobs, levels 12-13, which respawn immediately upon death. Because of the difficulty (relative to player level) of fighting them, you should probably be level 24 or higher before taking them on. Grinding on these Defias at a high level can be useful for: *# Grinding or maxing new weapon proficiencies. *# Leveling a friend's (or another account's) character, level 5-16 (and getting him rich, as well). *# Farming Linen (about 100 linen in just 5 minutes). *# Farming for Large Rope Nets that will occasionally drop. Category:Flats Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Westfall Category:Human territories